Talk:Desmodont
Drop Rate: Went 1/22 on Fidelity Mantle by camping the NM for over 40 hours, using TH2 solo for the most part (last few kills had TH3 thanks to a friend). Minimum spawn time was 1 hour, maximum was over 3.5 hours, average 2 hours. Now I feel absolutely terrible for going 1/1 on this after reading the above report. ._. 05:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Currently 0/14 on Fidelity Mantle and still going strong, the guy just doesn't want to relenquish it. :/ Update #1: Using TH3 now and still havent gotten a drop in 7 claims... something is very wrong with these new NM's... 0/21 User:Xynthios 18:29, November 28, 2009 {UTC} Update #2: Just got him to drop, 1/23... man do SE ever make you work damn hard for this gear... updated drop rate. 02:19, November 29, 2009 {UTC} 0/19 with TH3 every kill. I'll be sure to only add the new no-drops when I finally get this thing. FantajiFan 01:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 0/39. I quit. Wolfandre 17:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Easily killed by 25 BLU/WHM Drjohn 22:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Spawned from the Top Blade Bat on widescan @ (G-6). --Mathayus 05:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I won't update the drop rate because I can't remember what it was (either 1/11 or 1/14), but yes, it's low and a real pain. Camped this guy for about a week on and off after work 3 pops or so a night. It was no fun --Mdjacobus 13:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The drop rate does seem around 10%. I camped it for about eight hours before getting mine at around 1/7. Almost exactly a 1 hour pop on 6 of those camps, then a two hour pop on the seventh. FFXI-Nai 01:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 1/12 with TH3. All kills were consecutive. --Vintaru May 21, 2010 0/6 so far with TH4, dont let the low level zone and mob fool you. you'll be here awhile. so far its popped either on the hour most of the time or up to 2 hrs. edit: Its been i dont know, 6 hours now and it still hasnt popped...this thing is true lottery after 1 hour...--Itzbutters well well, have fun! im about 1/12 with treasure hunter 4, 90% of the time its an hour repop, has taken 6 hours on me once, when i was half-afk half camping it. --Itzbutters 1/2 - camping for Armageddon! ^.^ - User:Darlithia/Arithana Dec 20, 2011 Placeholders Does anyone that camped this recently know if the placeholders were moved with the GoV update? They moved all the Stink Bats to the first map, and I'm not packing any Widescan to know if I'm killing the wrong ones at (G-6). --Badough 18:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Placeholders are still at the Planar Rift. They say it's the top bat at the bottom of the list on Widescan, in my experience, that is correct. If you're without it, just kill both. It's only two. --Xenophire 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) camping this for magitian trial, the pop seems to be more than 1 hour, each time i have waited 4-5 hours if not more, killing the 2 bats in the room. i'm 2/3 now, hopefullly i dont need to wait another 5 hour for last pop..